Vehiron
Vehiron 'is the main protagonist in the novel Cerediron. He is a 240 year old elf prince from Nimgarthiel that has left home. He is on his way home and the story is centered around the adventures that come. 'Appearance Platinum-Ash Blonde colored, collarbone length hair. In the most part it's down, save for two parallel braids from the edge of his face by his temple to a short pony tail at the end. he wears a golden-wire headband that almost resembles a crown. It's even until the middle of his forehead, where it then forms a small rectangular dip where an emerald is dangled. His hair is rarely changed unless he takes it all down to clean his hair when it's needed, which is usually only when he's trying to appear more normal and blend in with common elves around him. He has a medium build, meaning he isn't incredibly big or beefy but he certainly isn't scrawny. He's 240 years old, which is the equivalent of a human's 24. 'Personality and Interests' He's sort of easy to provoke. Things that annoy him are, for example, improper/messy behavior. When he is not around family members he avoids being referred to as a "prince" because it draws unnecessary attention. He doesn't like not having a plan of action, and any sort of condescending remark warrants unhappy results and it doesn't matter from whom. Like everyone, Vehiron has a softer side that only a very ''select few have seen. Whether or not it's that truly soft side, he will always use a gentle touch if he has to be in a person's space. It gives away that perhaps he isn't just a prude royal with no interest in friendships. 'Relationships''' Father- Vehiron had started out being doted on by the king, unfortunately after their mother's death the whole household and it's priorities changed. He was always behind his father and looked up to him. As an adult, he was more ignored than anything. At that point he was fine with it, but when he realized he wasn't needed or relevant he took that as his opportunity to leave without telling anyone. His father is enraged at this and is demanding his return, but Vehiron is fully aware that if he were to do so, a very thorough beating would ensue. Veryan - Their relationship is a very very complicated one. They started out very close friends. Through the years when Veryan started receiving the more rough treatment from their dad the two started to separate a little more. Gradually their relationship became more toxic than anything. Veryan is the one person alive who could force Vehiron to surrender a fight using just words. However, Vehiron does care about Veryan. He would go out of his way to protect him if he were ever to be losing a fight, even though he has a little more hatred than anything towards him for the constant manipulation and physical abuse. Veryan is the reason that Vehiron left home in the first place, and the incident has damaged their relationship more than other conflicts. Ninimdes - Ninimdes started off as the bane of his existence. She forced her way into his life and settled there like some parasite and he very strongly disliked her for a long time. Her cheerful and naive ways made it harder to ignore her and he little by little started to care for her until the two became inseparable. She enjoys pointing out silly proper things he does and roughhousing with him, however he is the opposite way and will call her on her inappropriate behavior and not hesitate for a second. Alpheus - Alpheus is the first real friend Vehiron made since leaving his home. He was never given much of a chance to decide for himself how to feel about him similar to how Ninimdes joined him. However, Vehiron was much less uncomfortable with Alpheus and his presence from the beginning. For a short while, they were occasionally flirtatious with each other. However, Alpheus did become closer romantically to Veryan and Vehiron was alright with that. The two still remained best friends despite the tense relationship between the twins. Danear - Danear is his sworn enemy and always has been. He took part in the killing of their mother when the boys were all very young. Danear will take any chance given to him to taunt Vehiron and get in his way. Vehiron is the only one in their party who knows exactly that Danear is the dark elf prince and it's confusing to the others why the two share such animosity towards each other. History At birth, Vehiron was deemed the heir of the Nimgarthiel throne and was raised with every intention of training him to be a proper ruler that would inherit power over nearly the whole world. He absolutely adored his father and would sit by his side all day, learning anything he could about leadership and handling the responsibility that came with it. He and his brother were wonderful friends and would play together often instead of sitting with a tutor like they were supposed to. One morning, he had taken off from watching his father and had gone to the market with his mother instead. That day they were both taken out of the country by dark elf soldiers, which nearly sparked an entire war with demand for their return. These demands were never met because the royal family had other plans. Raina was tortured using magic until the day that she died, and wasn't able to be saved by rescuers from Nimgarthiel that stormed the castle. Vehiron however survived and had witnessed everything. He was essentially broken after all of this, and for nearly a decade could barely function while he recovered. During this time, the relationship with Veryan became more and more tense as Veryan started to blame their mother's death on his brother. The king declared that Vehiron was probably permanently broken and in order to ensure that someone would be able to take the throne, he started to train Veryan in Vehiron's place. This only furthered the tensions between the two. After he started to recover, Vehiron tried to reenter the world of politics and study more history and literature. He and Veryan fought regularly, but never as bad as the day everything changed. An argument started up over something important Veryan hadn't done, but it only ended in Veryan shoving Vehiron into the wall and warning him that he had better find something more important to do with himself than moping around the castle. He said that Vehiron ought to go anywhere else in the world and make himself more useful, and Vehiron took that literally. That day he slipped away, and hasn't been seen anywhere on the island since.